


So Completely

by StratasDream



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StratasDream/pseuds/StratasDream
Summary: I suck at summaries, but Steve and Bucky do the deed





	So Completely

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched Infinity War, you probably shouldn't read this and you also probably need to go watch it already! Also, please be gentle, this is my first time sharing anything I've written publically.

Steve sat with his face in his hands, his whole body trembling. He had no idea how he was going to survive, how he was going to move forward after the fight with Thanos. He choked back a sob, body tensing up when he heard the door behind him open.

“Get out! I want to be le…” He trailed off as he turned around, freezing in place as his eyes went wide. “Bu….Bucky...how...you turned to dust in my hands…” He took a few steps back as the other man moved further into the room.

Bucky shook his head softly as he moved closer. “I...don't really know. One minute there was nothing and then I was standing there with everyone else that had died.” He saw the look of apprehension on Steve’s face and he swallowed hard. “It’s me, Steve, I swear it’s me.”

The moments seemed to drag on before Steve was across the room, kissing the long-haired man deeply, frantically, as though if he stopped Bucky would disappear. They both let out a loud groan as their hands started to frantically pull at clothes, working quickly to strip each other.

Steve was vaguely aware of the sound of fabric ripping before he felt air against his chest, brushing across his hard nipples. He pulled back only long enough to shrug out of the shirt he’d been wearing and then his hands were in Bucky’s hair again, pulling it as they kissed. He whined low in his throat, panting. “I...I need to feel you...please…”

Bucky gave a soft smile against his mouth. “Then you need to help me get these clothes off.” Voice soft, hands moving down to work on pants. Before Steve knew it, he was fully naked and being lifted up into strong arms, his legs going around Bucky’s waist as they moved to a couch situated by some windows.

Steve let out a groan as he was laid back, arching a bit into the sun warmed fabric of the couch, smiling lightly up at the other man. “I want to feel you inside me…”

Bucky shuddered in pleasure and leaned down to kiss him lightly, nuzzling at his jawline. “Are you sure?” He couldn’t help the groan of pleasure as Steve nodded and lifted his legs up, spreading them wide to show off his cock, sack, and ass. “Shit Stevie…” He glanced around quickly before he stood and went to grab the coconut oil he saw on the counter before he was over his love again.

Steve watched him as he greased up a couple of fingers before his eyes fluttered shut and he groaned when Bucky slid one inside him. “Oh…” He squirmed a little at the intrusion, panting softly when he felt it work inside of him.

Bucky leaned to nuzzle at his throat, nipping his ear softly. “So tight…” He smiled gently at the breathy moans he was coaxing from the blond man, kissing over his jaw and throat before moving to mouth a nipple. He worked his finger for a moment longer before slowly adding a second, crooning to Steve lightly. “Shh, relax, just relax.”

He’d continue working the fingers slowly until he felt his lover melting into the couch before he added a third finger, curling them slightly to stroke that special spot within the blond hero. He grinned when Steve’s back arched off the couch with a cry, growling as both their cocks jumped. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold off so he quickly removed his fingers and started coating his cock and lined up with Steve’s hole.

“Ready?” When Steve gave an eager nod, he started slowly sliding in, both of them letting out a satisfied groan of pleasure. Bucky would hold perfectly still for a moment after he was fully seated inside of Steve, panting lightly and slowly placing kisses all over his neck, face, and chest. “So tight, so so tight…” 

Steve groaned lightly and rolled his hips, panting. “Stop teasing me and move...please Buck.” He whined softly and blushed at how needy he sounded, his hole clenching around the cock inside of him.

Bucky grunted and bit Steve’s shoulder lightly before he started to thrust into him, hips pistoning in and out quickly, grunting. He’d lean forward a little, bending Steve more in half as he pounded into him, panting loudly.

Steve let out a keening noise of pleasure, rolling his hips up to meet the other soldier’s, grunting as he reached down to start stroking his own cock, causing Bucky to let out a growl of pleasure. It wouldn’t take much longer before they were both falling over the edge, a cry of ecstasy being ripped from both of them.

Bucky shuddered softly as he slowly came down from his orgasm, releasing Steve’s thighs and slowly settling down onto his lover, nuzzling him and giving a soft smile as the blond's hands reached up to stroke his hair.

“Promise me you...you’ll never leave me again. Please.” Steve’s voice was soft and pleading, fingers playing through the dark and sweaty locks of the man laying over him.

Bucky smiled gently. “I’m not going anywhere Steve, not now, not ever. You’re stuck with me.” He grinned and nuzzled the blond gently, kissing his jaw. He went to pull off of the slightly larger man, only to grunt as arms and legs tightened around him. “What are you doing?”

Steve yawned softly and smiled lightly. “Stay like this with me just a little longer. Please?” His voice pleading. He would give a happy smile when Bucky settled back on top of him.

“Anything you want my love.” Bucky kissed him lightly as they snuggled close together and started to drift off to sleep. Steve would give a happy sigh as he drifted off.

“I love you Bucky.”

“I love you too Stevie, now and always.”

~~~

Steve would gasp as he jerked awake, hand shooting out to feel the other side of the bed he lay in. 

He’d let out a whimper when he felt it was cold and empty, his heart seizing up a bit as the realization that it had all been a dream and that Bucky really was gone hit him. A cry of agony would be ripped from his lips as he curled in on himself, shuddering softly. He didn’t even register the door to his room opening and closing again, or the soft sounds of feet moving to the bed. Nor did he register when the bed dipped beside him as the person who had entered joined him.

Steve would let out a soft whimper when he felt arms go around him, not bothering to try and stop the tears that were falling.

“He’s gone Nat...he’s gone and I never got to tell him…”

“Shhh...shhh, it’s going to be alright Steve, we’ll figure out how to fix this.”

Steve did not respond to that. How could he believe those words when his heart was shattering so completely in his chest?


End file.
